


這本來應該是個童話故事 2020.03

by aciannaica



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciannaica/pseuds/aciannaica
Summary: . Twosetviolin RPS. OOC. NSFW. R18G. HB. 預警
Relationships: Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	這本來應該是個童話故事 2020.03

**Author's Note:**

> 2020.03  
> 結尾類似秀色  
> 獸態類似BEASTAR偏人  
> 草食動物皆被捕食  
> 斟酌閱讀

裴在即將入冬的時侯撿到一隻羊，小小的、白白的。  
倒在草地上動也不動的，但還有呼吸。  
可能因為迷路的關係跑到這附近來了。  
看著小羊白嫩的後腿，裴覺得肚子餓了。  
他在想是要直接吃呢，還是拖回去慢慢吃呢。  
就在裴思考料理方式時，小羊咩了一聲。  
裴看著小羊坐起身來揉了揉眼睛，  
然後一臉疑惑的看著他。  
小羊眨了眨眼，請問，你是什麼呀？  
裴被小羊逗笑了，  
究竟是被保護的多好，才會不認識狼呀。

裴覺得很有趣，他看著小羊說，我是狼。  
小羊瞇著眼笑著，狼先生，我迷路啦，你知道我家嗎？  
裴看著小羊亮晶晶的笑，  
他想，有多久沒有人對他笑了。  
裴蹲下與小羊視線平行，朝他伸出手，  
我不知道你家在哪，但你能先跟我回家。  
小羊伸手放在裴的手上，好的，狼先生。  
裴站起，抓著小羊的手將他拉起。  
小羊的手小小的、暖暖的，裴感覺自己握住了陽光。  
小羊一邊走一邊拉著他的手晃著，  
狼先生，你的手好大呀，跟我一個朋友一樣。  
裴聽到這話停下腳步，是嗎，希望我們有機會遇見。  
小羊疑惑的看著裴，  
裴拍了下小羊的頭，牽著他回家了。

小羊很暖和，整個冬天裴都抱著他睡覺。  
睡醒時，小羊會輕輕的和他說早安。  
而且很乖，或者應該說很傻。  
裴覓食回來時全身沾滿了血，  
他也只以為裴身上的紅色液體是壓到莓果導致的。  
小羊有時會舔掉他臉上的血跡，  
然後皺著眉說這莓果不好吃。  
裴只是笑笑的，將從今天的食物旁找到的莓果喂給小羊。

小羊很喜歡莓果，酸的、甜的，他都吃的很高興。  
會用自己的小手捧著臉，然後笑的一臉滿足。  
裴一邊喂小羊一邊想，或許他還是得找到小羊的朋友。

夏天了，小羊熱得嫌棄自己身上的毛。  
裴找來利器，小心翼翼的剃掉他身上的毛。  
隨著羊毛的脫落，  
露出了小羊因長時間待在洞穴中沒有照射到陽光，  
雪白的皮膚。  
裴看著小羊赤裸的樣子咽了下口水。  
他肚子餓了。  
裴讓小羊乖乖待在家，他要去覓食了。

出了洞穴的裴，往跟平常不一樣的覓食方向走去。  
他想著小羊的樣子，剛睡醒的、笑著的、皺眉的，  
還有剛剛毫無防備的。  
裴在那附近找到了一隻小羊的同類，  
聽著和小羊一樣卻比他淒涼的叫聲將他吞進肚子裡。  
他走到河邊洗臉，看著自己的倒影，指著他說，  
你把他吃了。  
然後一邊哼著歌一邊摘著莓果回去了。

小羊玩累了在自己的毛上熟睡著。  
月光照進洞穴裡，灑在小羊的身上，  
裴站在洞口看著，此刻的小羊像精靈般虛幻。  
裴伸手握了下空氣，我抓的住他嗎？  
然後走到小羊身邊躺下將他抱住，我抓住他了。

又要入冬了，小羊的羊毛已經長了回來了。  
裴幫小羊梳理他的羊毛時想，  
這樣也好，我已經吃了夠多羊了。  
冬天了，又可以暖和的睡覺了。

小羊在跟蝴蝶玩的時侯，  
裴像是想起什麼似的問。  
你....那個朋友長怎樣呀。  
小羊歪了歪頭想，伸出雙手在頭頂比劃著，  
他有著長長彎彎的，像樹枝一樣的角，然後很高的。  
樹枝一樣的角？那很有可能是鹿吧。  
裴看著地上的落葉思考著，  
不知道是什麼味道呢。

花開了，裴種在洞穴外的莓果也結果了。  
為了不讓自己覓食時小羊肚子餓沒東西吃，  
裴在家外面種了各種莓果。  
對此，小羊開心的給了他一個充滿奶味的吻。  
裴覺得最近經過那附近時會聞到陌生的味道，  
大概是有新物種移動到這邊了吧。  
裴回到家看見小羊在他們的床鋪旁擺滿了小白花，  
小羊是白白的，床也是白白的。  
他躺上去抱住小羊，一旁的花沾染上了血跡。  
小羊只是在睡夢中移動下尋找舒服的位置。

天氣又變熱了，裴翻出之前的利器幫小羊剃了毛。  
裴一邊剃一邊想，夏天了，該吃羊了。  
他走到老地方覓食時看見河的另一邊有鹿群在喝水。  
他站到樹的後面躲著。  
聽到其中一隻鹿對著他的同伴問，  
橙，你真的還要繼續找那隻羊呀，都一年多了。  
他的同伴只是淡淡的看了他一眼繼續喝水。  
啟程前，他說，找，找到死我也要找。

裴找到了食物，一邊吃一邊算著。  
小羊是前年冬天被他帶回家的，那隻鹿找了一年多了。  
那，八九不離十了吧。  
裴吃完後擦了擦嘴，洗了下臉，哼著歌回家了。  
他看著洞穴前空無一物的樣子想，  
他的鹿角，真好看呢。  
裴進去洞穴時小羊已經睡著了。  
剃了一陣子的身體長出小細毛，但還是滑溜溜的。  
抱著裴用他的羊毛製成的枕頭靜靜的睡著。  
裴撩起小羊額前的碎髮想，  
不急呢，還有一段時間。  
然後，看著小羊的睡顏入睡了。

裴醒來時思考，依照那群鹿的速度，  
現在應該近了一些，要等嗎？  
他想著那隻鹿比上小羊大點的軀體，笑了起來。  
在等一陣子吧，等他們近點。  
聽著小羊醒來的動靜，還有他輕輕的早安聲。  
裴摸了下小羊的頭，然後出門了。  
他今天走的慢，吃了個七分飽就回家了，  
小羊剛好摘著莓果吃，嘴角紅紅的。  
裴笑著說，你跟我一樣。  
然後伸手擦乾淨，現在不一樣了。  
小羊只是迷惑的看著他，然後一起回家睡覺了。

過了幾天，裴不等小羊醒來就出門了。  
他想，今天可能會拖很久，早點解決掉吧。  
裴走到河邊，看見那隻鹿獨自在附近走著。  
裴發出了點噪音，橙警惕抬頭往他的方向看去。  
冬天了，他的角該換了，可能撐不了太久。  
裴歪頭想了想，拿出從枕頭裡挖出的羊毛，  
讓橙看著它們隨風飄落。  
橙睜大眼看著掉在地上的羊毛，  
他不敢想，可萬一是呢！？

橙越想越覺得不對勁，他啞著聲說，你吃了他了？  
裴舔了下唇，還沒呢，要再養一段時間的。  
橙被裴的語氣激怒，  
不管自己角的狀態如何朝裴衝了過去，  
裴看著橙搖搖欲墜的角笑著躲過他的攻擊，  
然後伸手拔下。  
橙摸了摸頭頂缺失的一塊，打算用另一邊行動。  
裴像是看穿他的想法似的衝到他的身後，  
牢牢的抓住另一隻角，張開嘴死死的咬住橙的咽喉。  
不知道是不是心理作用，喝下的鮮血帶點橙味，

橙倒在地上，另一邊的角已經在裴的手上了。  
裴開心的解決掉可以維持幾天的一餐，帶著鹿角回家了。  
站在家門前，裴想了想，先把角放在其他地方好了。  
他藏好後走進家裡，小羊還沒睡著，  
看著裴全身是血的樣子，  
小羊覺得自己聞到熟悉的味道。  
他走到裴面前，墊腳舔了一下，還是一樣不好吃。  
裴抓著小羊的腰問，怎麼了？  
小羊歪頭想了下，感覺有點熟悉。  
裴聞了下自己說，大概是因為今天壓壞的是橙吧。

小羊不解，回到床上躺下了，  
裴草草清理自己也抱著小羊睡了。  
夏天了，裴一邊剃著羊毛一邊問，  
你還記得你的朋友嗎？  
小羊疑惑的轉頭，什麼朋友？  
裴將工具放到一旁，就是像樹枝一樣的角的朋友呀？  
小羊說，不記得了，我的朋友不是只有你而已嗎？  
裴愣了一下大笑，對，只有我而已。

裴出去覓食之前將藏在樹上的鹿角拿下，掛在洞口上。  
回來時，他看到鹿角上插著一支花。  
裴走進洞內，  
看著光溜溜在床上排花的小羊，坐到他的面前，  
將手放在他的後頸按倒在自己懷裡，  
啃咬著小羊的肩膀，  
犬齒滑過，小羊不知是害怕還是發癢的微微顫抖著。  
裴的手撫過小羊的背，抓住他的尾巴根套弄著，  
小羊在裴的懷裡喘氣，他不知道裴在做什麼。  
只覺得自己有點無法呼吸。

裴放開小羊的尾巴，將他抱到自己大腿上。  
小羊的手放在裴的胸前，抬頭睜大眼睛看著裴，  
他還是不知道裴要做什麼。  
裴吻了下小羊顫抖的唇角，將小羊往自己拉進一些，  
然後笑著對小羊說，我要吃掉你啦。

小羊是第一次，  
不過沒關係，有莓果的果汁可以潤滑。  
裴一邊吃一邊想，小羊真的很好吃呢。  
從裡到外都很好吃。

裴將外面的鹿角拿進來掛在床對面的牆上，  
在它旁邊的，是一對完整、乾淨的羊角。  
裴將它擺正，  
你找到他啦。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的閱讀uwu


End file.
